Time Series data from six nations are examined to test eight psychosocial stress models. Indices of social change, 1875-1975, are collected for the United States, England/Wales, Scotland, France, Sweden and Switzerland. Indices of stress-linked pathology and behavior are also collected for the same period. Examined will be the effects of short-term stressful Life events, of longer-term stressful life conditions, of social conflict, of normative incohesion, of political powerlessness, and of social changes likely to disrupt social support networks. Possible delayed effects of family disruption and prenatal stress are also examined.